A problem arises when user-generated content is requested by a third party system from a post analysis system that aggregates social networking system posts. While the analysis system may have access to the post (e.g., through access granted by the authoring user account or connection of the authoring account), the third party may not have access to the post, and therefore should not be able to see the post content.
Furthermore, post permissions change over time. An authoring account may retroactively change post previously having a public status to a private status, retroactively change previously private post to have a public status, delete the post, delete the account, set the entire previously public account to have a private status, release a previously private or limited-access account to have a public status, or otherwise retroactively change the status of the post.
Because it is undesirable to send posts that the third party does not have permission to view to the third party in violation of privacy contracts and/or send post identifiers that link to post that the third party (e.g., wherein such links lead the third party to empty or otherwise unavailable post listings in a post feed provided by the post analysis system), the substantially up-to-date privacy settings associated with the post should be checked prior to sending the post or an identifier thereof to a third party.
Thus, there is a need in the social networking post analysis field to create a new and useful system and method for dynamic permissions determination. This invention provides such new and useful system and method for dynamic permissions determination.